


When the Night Falls (It's Magic)

by one_starry_night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Jughead are 18, Body Image, F/M, Gentle Sex, Implied sexual acts, Insecurity, Kissing, Make-outs, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slight Smut, friends turned lovers, mentions of nudity, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: Summary: Betty and Jughead go camping to get away from it all. Feelings are laid bare.This fic was originally intended to be a one-shot; however, the Bughead fandom on Tumblr (you guys are lovely) requested that it be turned into a multi-chapter fic.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Riverdale (or Archie Comics). This is just for fun.Feedback makes me very happy. It gives me the extra push to continue the story. Thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> **"And when we try to find the light we only find it's hard to see it**
> 
> **But then we hold each other tight and watch our problems disappearing**
> 
> **And when the night falls**
> 
> **_Ohh,_ it's magic!"**
> 
> **Lyrics: The Knocks**

...

Jughead Jones’s fingers released the novel he was reading, it’s pages still flapping midair as it’s paper binding hit the cement. After an hour of light reading, he had finally fallen into a listless slumber on his cot at the drive-in. Sleep had nearly overtaken him when suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. He thought he was dreaming at first, but then it happened again. He sat up from his cot, rubbed his eyes, and pulled the phone closer. B-E-T-T-Y flashed across the screen in neon letters.

 

 _Betty_. It was _always_ Betty.

 

Before falling asleep, his thoughts had drifted back to the past weekend; she’d spent the night at the drive-in to escape the watchful eye of Alice. He could never say no to her, allowing her to crash with him whenever she pleased. And they’d shared another intimate moment then; she had slept in bed with him, her head pressed gently against his neck. He was in love with his best friend, and hated himself for it. So, when Betty called him, he didn’t even hesitate to pick up.

 

“Hey Betts, everything okay?”

 

Betty felt bad for a second; she could detect the sleepiness in his voice, but he was her only recourse when it came to dealing with her mother.

 

“I’m sorry to be calling you so late, did I wake you?”

 

“It’s fine. Everything alright, Betts?”

 

“No,” Betty held back tears, “My mother is insufferable, Jug.”

 

Jughead adopted his signature brand of droll self-mockery in response, “Alice Cooper _and_ insufferable used in the same sentence. _I’m shocked_.”

 

“Very funny. Listen, I cannot take another minute of her and being in this house.”

 

“What did she do this time?”

 

 _It was always something_. Not that Jughead was complaining, no, he’d take every one of Alice’s screw-ups if it meant that he and Betty spend the entire weekend together with her asleep in his bed. He just wished it was bigger, he couldn’t imagine it was even comfortable for Betty. But Betty had denied any discomfort the weekend prior, saying that her mother never allowed her to sleep in anyways, so sleeping in his bed until half past noon had been a true “break from reality” for her.

 

Betty sighed, “She got mad because I made a B in pre-cal Jug, a freaking B.”

 

“That’s it? I barely managed a C+ in that class,” Jughead mumbled as his head sunk back into the pillow beneath him.

 

“ _Juggie_.”

 

“Sorry. Well, what do you want to do? I’m all for playing Tom and Huck with you, but you can’t run away from home permanently, Betts.”

 

“Yes, _I can_. To hell with her.”

 

“Betty, think about what you’re saying here for a second. Your mom probably microchipped you as a baby.”

 

“Juggie!” Betty stifled a laugh, adding, “Why does that seem plausible all of a sudden?”

 

Jughead always knew how to cheer her up, _always_. “Never underestimate a Cooper, Betty. I should know.”

 

Betty sighed, “Your funny, Jug. Listen, can I just come and hang out with you this weekend? I can’t take another minute of my mother.”

 

“At the drive-in? Sure, if you want. But how are you going to get this past your mom, Betts? I doubt Alice Cooper would approve if she knew you were slumming it with me again.”

 

“I wouldn’t be slumming anything with you Jug. I wish you wouldn’t say that.”

 

“Kidding. But self-deprecation is just my way of dealing with my inferiority complex in this bourgeois town.”

 

“I know, but you’re my best friend and I don’t like when you say things like that.”

 

“And your mine, which is why I have a better idea.”

 

“Oh?” Betty said excitedly.

 

“How would you feel about a night under the stars?”

 

“Camping?! Oh my god, that’s just what I need.”

 

“Really? For a minute there, I thought you were definitely going to say no.”

 

“You’re thinking of Veronica Lodge there, Jones. My dad taught me how to fix cars, remember? I’m not afraid of getting dirty or escaping to the great outdoors when I’m in need of some alone time. And need I remind you, I _was_ in girl scouts. Remember?”

 

“How could I forget, you used to give me free cookies.” Jughead laughed, “I’m sure Archie wouldn’t appreciate you implying that his girlfriend can’t ‘rough it’ – _but where is the lie_?”

 

“When it comes to camping, we all know Veronica Lodge would never accede.”

 

Jughead laughed again.

 

“Oh great, I think I hear my mom coming up the stairs.” Betty lowered her voice, “Okay, where should we meet Friday night? I’ll tell her I’m spending the night at Veronica’s house.”

 

“Again? Are you sure that she’ll buy that excuse? This is the second weekend in a row you’ve used it. And you know I enjoyed you staying with me last weekend, but I’m worried your mom will catch on eventually.”

 

“She has to. I need this to work, Juggie.”

 

Jughead sighed, “Okay, meet me a mile down from Sweetwater river at seven on Friday.”

 

“ _Done_. Oh, and Juggie?”

 

“What is it, babe?” _Shit_ , he’d done it again. He had inadvertently called her babe. He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that she was not his girlfriend, and that she used to have a crush on Archie Andrews. _Betty, Babe._ Only in your dreams, Jughead.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anything for you. Bye, Betts.” He hung up the phone quickly, hoping she hadn’t heard his Freudian slip. The last thing he needed was for his best friend to no longer be his best friend. He often felt as though Betty was the only person that really cared about him. He hoped that wasn’t true, but night after night he woke up on his cot alone, his insecurity – and that pang of loneliness he felt – were basically being birthed into reality.

…

By the time Betty Cooper pulled out of her driveway, she had already stowed away all of her camping necessities in her car’s trunk. She packed the items several days prior to her secret trip to avoid arousing Alice’s suspicion. She was, as far as her mother knew, going to a “slumber party” at Veronica’s ( _again_ ). The flashlight, a portable flare, and her old quilt would have aroused the suspicions of Alice cooper immediately; her mother could detect a lie from far off, and unfortunately for Betty, she wasn’t the greatest liar. She made sure to let her mom see the giant Vera Bradley duffel as she shoved it in the front seat next to her. She left the bag partially unzipped so that her mother would also see her pink silk pajamas. Her mother noticed details and her rouse had to be somewhat believable.

 

She had also, without arousing the suspicions of her father, swiped half a bottle of whiskey from his stash. It had been there at least six months along with the ten plus other bottles of alcohol and she knew based on her observations that he wouldn’t even miss it. And they thought she never drank, but that was only because Polly was a big screw-up; some days, they didn’t notice what she did at all. If they discovered that the bottle of whiskey was missing, Betty decided she would blame it on her sister; they would believe her without question. Polly was already in trouble after getting pregnant at eighteen, so what did it even matter? Betty figured it didn’t.

…

When Betty pulled up to the rivers edge, Jughead was already waiting for her. His back was propped against the back of his truck and he was watching the dark waters swirl ahead of him. He turned and smiled to greet her uncrossing his arms as she got out of her car and walked towards him.

 

“Hey, Betts.”

 

“Hey Juggie.” Betty glanced past him, noting the large grey tent behind him, “Wow, I see you already set up camp. That tent looks cozy.”

 

“It wasn’t a big deal. I pulled it out of my parent’s broom closet. My dad won’t even miss it, honestly.”

 

_But it was a big deal. Jughead hadn’t used that tent since he and his dad had gone camping together two years prior. Aside from his father, she was the only person he would ever consider using it with, ever._

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead, who instinctively wrapped his hands around the small of her back. His wished then, that he wasn’t in love with his best friend, it would make these intimate hugs they shared a lot less awkward.

 

When the pair parted, Jughead cleared his throat, “Betts, I brought you something.” Jughead opened his coat and pulled out two large glass bottles.

 

Betty laughed, “From Pop’s?”

 

“You know it, cokes in old fashioned glass bottles. I know how in love you are with that fifties aesthetic.”

 

“Why Jughead Jones, you certainly aim to please, don’t you?” Betty returned the favor, opening her jacket to reveal the large bottle of whiskey she had purloined from her father’s stash, “And look what I have.” Betty flashed the bottle of aged whiskey in front of jughead. He smiled but didn’t say anything, his expression impenetrable.

 

Betty hesitated worried that it had upset him what with his dads past indiscretions and everything else that had happened in the last few months, “Is this okay, Jug? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. I feel like getting a little lost tonight, if that’s alright with you?”

 

“I know you didn’t, _sorry_. It’s fine, Betts. And hey…,” Jughead conceded, “ _if_ my mom was Alice Cooper, I’d probably do the same.”

 

Betty’s eyes brightened as she gave Jughead a coy smile, shaking the contents in the glass, “Will you get lost with me?”

 

_I could get lost in you for days, Betty._

 

“Alright.”

 

Betty smile graciously. She went over to grab the deep blue quilt from the back of her car. She walked back to Jughead, spreading it across the ground neatly, “I thought we could spread this in front of the tent and stargaze.”

 

Jughead grinned, adding, “And drink cokes and laugh at how annoying our families are.”

 

“Always. Hand me one of those cokes, Jug. I want to mix one of those sodas with this whiskey.”

 

When they both spread out on leisurely on the blanket, limbs sprawled across each other. Betty went to work, mixing the liquids together expertly, while Jughead laid down. She began to chug the drink.

 

“Woah, slow it down there, Juliet.”

 

“Sorry,” Betty put the glass bottle down. She paused. “Do you want some?”

 

“Sure,” Jughead smiled. He drank at a shot and a half and handed it back to her. ‘Yeeesh.’ Jughead sucked at his teeth in because the whiskey was so potent, “No Tennessee Honey, Betts? This stuff is really strong!”

 

_But truthfully, he needed a little liquid courage tonight._

 

Betty laughed and took another swig. “I need to be buzzed like _now_ , Juggie.”

 

“Don’t let me stop you.”

 

Betty guzzled another swig and handed him the bottle.

 

“Alcohol, the original form of escapism. _Cheers_!” Jughead took another swig.

 

After they were both a little tipsy they were laying on the quilt, still looking up at the night sky. Like swirls of faint white clouds peppered the darkness above them. The sky was nearly purple in color – a reflection of the forest trees and the waters that swirled beneath them.

 

“Thanks for doing this, Jug.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Being with me. I would have had to stay in my room all weekend otherwise.”

 

“Well, the drive in isn’t much different Betts. It’s lonely, too. I was just as glad when you hung out with me their last weekend, it was nice to have the company.”

 

_I’m lonely, I’m needy. I need you, Betts. Don’t you know that I’m in love with you?_

 

“Still,” Betty turned to look at him, angling her body towards him.

 

Jughead turned to face her when he realized how close she was, “I’d hang out with you anytime, anywhere. Surely you know that by now, Betts?”

 

_I would do anything for you. Ask me, and I’ll simply ask “when.”_

 

“I know,” Betty leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, just barely skimming the corner of his mouth.

 

Jughead closed his eyes and sighed. Betty was still looking at him when he opened them. He felt buzzed, he had had at least three shots the hour before, “So, what do you want to do now?”

 

“I have an idea,” Betty sat up.

 

“What,” Jughead sat on his elbows and looked at her the same way he always looked at her.

 

Betty bit her lower lip, “Would it be weird if we went swimming?”

 

“Well, the lake is pretty warm this time of year – _wait_ – I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

 

“So?”

 

“Well, what will we swim in?”

 

“Our underwear,” Betty giggled, “it’s not really a big deal. They look just like swimsuits. And need I remind you, we took a bath together when we were five. Remember when Archie threw mud on us?”

 

“Strangely enough, that’s true. You have a valid point there.” Jughead laughed. “Okay.”

_Is this really happening?_

 

Betty stood up, Jughead’s eyes lingered over her form against the night sky, “Race you to the lake!” She took off towards the lake, running in her Ked’s. Jughead grinned and got up to chase after her.

 

When she got to the edge of the lake, Betty flung her shoes and socks off quickly. One of her Ked’s rolled against the grass and came to a standstill.

 

Jughead stopped. Betty paused, meeting his eyes. She then pulled her sweater and shirt over her head and flung them to the ground, “Well, are you coming or what!”

 

Jughead grinned and pulled his long-sleeved t off. Betty turned away only slightly as she unzipped her jeans and wiggled out of them. Jughead did the same. He was unable, though, to ignore the fact that that she was wearing delicate lace panties and a matching lavender bralette, also made of thin lace.

 

_Fuck._

 

Betty waded into the water and began to swim quickly, “Come on Juggie, I’m swimming over to the rocks, come and catch me!”

 

Betty submerged her head into the warm salt water completely and swam towards the smooth rocks nearby. Jughead watched her hair uncoil underneath the violet waters as it skimmed the lace against her body. She was a siren.

 

Wearing nothing but his boxers, he felt exposed as swam after her. “Wait up, Betts.”

 

Betty turned when he was about to catch her, reached down in the water and pulled the waist of his boxers, slapping the elastic against his skin, “What the heck, Betts – _come here_!” Jughead tried to grab her arm and pull her towards him, but she wiggled away from his grasp.

 

Betty laughed and swam away further only this time she stopped against the smooth rock wall that jutted out against the current and sat there.

 

And then Jughead noticed it. He was almost certain she hadn’t yet and he was not about to tell her. Betty’s bralette was completely see through and he could see _everything_. He swallowed and swam towards her, trying to avoid gazing directly at her rosy nipples, which were now hard beneath her bralette.

 

Jughead grinned as he floated in the water next to her, “Why did you snap my boxers against me Betts, I should do the same to you. That hurt.”

 

_Okay, truth be told, I liked it. But are you flirting with me?_

 

“No, it didn’t.”

 

“Yes, _it did_ ,” Jughead laughed

 

Betty waded into the dark water again to be closer to him. She wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck, floating with him beneath the water. She gazed up at the night sky, her green eyes colored by the half-moon above when she looked back at him again, “This is just what I needed.”

 

Jughead glanced down at her chest for a brief moment and grinned. He couldn’t help himself.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s nothing”

 

“Juggie, something is making you smile. You had better tell me.”

 

Jughead moved closer to her as her arms reeled him into her.

 

“Alright I’ll tell you, “Jughead moved his hands down to her waist and held it there.

 

What?” Betty looked up at him.

 

He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he had to tell her or she would be pissed in a moment. Jughead put his finger on her bralette and felt the lace, “You look nice, Betts.”

 

“Thanks, Jug” Betty paused and smiled up at him.

 

Jughead couldn’t help it, her rosy nipples were still hard. He could see them clearly as she bobbed in and out of the dark water as he looked straight down at her chest, “ _These_ are nice, too.”

 

“What,” Then, Betty realized why he had been smiling. Her arms were still laced around his neck and his hands were holding her waist when she looked down and realized that her lacy ensemble was completely see through, “Oh my god! Jughead! Betty pulled away and wrapped her hands around her chest. She hoped the water beneath her waist was dark enough to conceal everything else. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“I was enjoying the view?”

 

Betty splashed water at him, covering herself again.

 

“Juggie!”

 

“I only realized it a few minutes ago, _I swear_.”

 

“Yeah, and that was just enough time for you to see everything.”

 

“Betty! Come on, to be fair, you were the one that suggested we go skinny dipping.”

 

“I did not. And this it isn’t skinny dipping, Jug. We are just swimming in our underwear as an alternative.”

 

Betty looked down in the water again, realizing that her lace underwear was see through as well. Her cheeks heated as her eyes met his again.

 

Jughead grinned.

 

“I’m getting out of the water.” She began to swim to shore.

 

“ _Wait_ ,” Jughead grabbed her shoulder, “It’s fine, Betts. Look I’ll just look away and we can swim a few minutes longer.”

 

“But you’ve already seen everything!”

 

“ _Betty_.”

 

“Oh my god.” Betty swam to shore and jughead swam after her. She ran towards the tent.

 

“Betty, come on, wait up.”

 

Jughead ran past her. He managed to reach the tent before her when Betty plopped down on her knees and covered her chest protectively.

 

Jughead sat up a little and threw a towel around her gently, “ _Here_.”

 

Betty was looking away from him.

 

“Betts, come on.”

 

Betty looked back at him. Jughead stopped to look at her, realizing how close they were. Betty decided to quit fighting. She dropped her arms and sighed as Jughead’s face inched towards hers. “I’m embarrassed, that’s all.” Betty still hadn’t covered herself with the towel draped around her shoulder.

 

“Betty,” Without thinking Jughead moved his hands to her waist, “You look perfect.”

 

“I do? My mother says I need to work out more.”

 

Jughead grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her, “You’re kidding, right?”

 

Betty nodded her head as if ashamed and looked down.

 

Jughead nudged her chin up with his fingers, and cradled her face, “Betty, your perfect. You don’t need to exercise or lose any weight okay?”

 

“I don’t?” Betty whispered softly, very much aware of how close they were in this moment. She looked up at him, eyes pleading and longing for his approval.

 

“ _No_ ,” Jughead’s voice broke. He sighed and pulled her flush against him and began kissing her. Betty pulled away from their first kiss, lips parted and eyes closed a little bit, “ _Why does_.”

 

Jughead cradle her face, “Why does what, Betts?”

 

“Why did it feel so good when you kissed me just now?” Betty said quietly.

 

“It did?”

 

Betty nodded, not looking him in the eyes.

 

“Hey, look at me Betty.” Betty’s eyes met his. He smiled, “Don’t you know how beautiful you are?”

 

“Do you really think that, honestly?” Betty asked quietly.

 

“Yes,” Jughead whispered. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a longer kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Jughead broke the kiss for a moment, whispering in her ear, “Betty, you should know something. _I like you_.”

 

“You do?” Betty whispered back

 

“Yeah,” Jughead sighed, his eyes were still closed and his hands were still wrapped around her waist.

 

“ _Okay_ ,” Betty whispered.

 

“Okay?"

 

“Yeah, I like you too, Juggie. Is that what _this_ feeling is, because I think I have a crush on you, too. I always get this feeling around you.”

 

Jugged began kissing Betty at a feverish pace, his bare chest was now against her wet bralette. She had all but forgotten that it was still see-through.

…

When they woke up the next morning, Betty’s bralette was in the corner. Jughead was still in his boxers. Betty turned and looked at him.

 

"Juggie?"

 

Jughead cradled her head, “What is it, babe?”

 

“What are we, Juggie? Are we still best friends?”

 

“Isn’t this what people do when there, you know, more?”

 

“I suppose,” Betty said quietly. “Can we be best friends still after this?”

 

“Do you want to be just friends, Betts? Because I want us to be more, but only if you do.”

 

“You do?” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead nodded and kissed her.

 

Betty pulled away from his lips, “ _Me too_.”

 

Jughead smiled, “And we have the rest of the weekend to figure out what we are. But I was hoping you would be my girlfriend. _Is_ …is that okay?”

 

“Okay,” betty whispered against his lips, pressing her body against his as she kissed him again.

….

Betty decided that she wanted Jughead to show her how to fish. That afternoon, Jughead attempted to explain to her how fishing lures worked. He attempted to explain that bait had to be set ‘just so’ in order to lure a fish onto the hook.

 

Jughead’s arms were wrapped around Betty’s, hands placed over hers as he attempted to guide the pole in the right direction.

 

“Just a little more,” Jughead moved her hands to the left, “There, wait no. Betty, you have to stand still!” Jughead gently placed his hands on her hips, “You’re going to scare off our potential dinner otherwise.”

 

“This is harder than I thought it would be, Jug.”

 

“Is that an admission that you don’t know how to do something? Betty Cooper, admits she’s a novice. I _never_ thought I’d see this day come to pass.”

 

Betty scrunched her nose at him and turned to face the lake again, “I’ll get it, just a little more - _no_!” Betty dropped the fishing pole, “Jug, it got away.”

 

Here, Jughead grabbed the pole, “I’ll get him.”

 

Betty crossed her arms, “I thought I would be able to do it.”

 

“On your first try?” Jughead laughed, “Betts, fishing is a slow business.”

 

“So, your saying I’m impatient.”

 

“Hey, those are your words, not mine, babe.” Jughead grinned and looked back at the lake.

…

When the night fell, Jughead lit a fire several feet from their tent. He attempted to show Betty how to prepare the fishes that he had caught. Betty, much to her chagrin, hadn’t caught any. Once they had eaten, she settled against Jughead’s chest and gazed upwards. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin above her head.

 

“Jug?” Betty looked up at him curiously.

 

“What is it?” Jughead tucked one of her unruly blonde hairs behind her head. Betty did the same, twirling a loose black curl playfully around her finger.

 

Betty looked at him, “Do you have any music?”

 

Jughead grinned, “I suppose our camping date wouldn’t be complete without some ambient noise drifting listlessly through the air, would it?”

 

Betty shook her head.

 

“I brought my portable radio. Be right back, Betts.” Jughead kissed her forehead, stood up and went over to his pick-up. As he walked back, he adjusted the dials a little until a soft melody started playing through the single speaker. “Better?”

 

Betty nodded. Between the silence between them and the night sky, the quiet intimacy of the moment was a bit much for her. She had finally come to the realization that she was in love with her best friend, and had been for quite some time. She was scared to act on those feelings, but she couldn’t not act on them either. Not after last night.

 

Jughead noticed Betty was lost in thought, “What are you thinking? You look worried about something Betts.”

 

“It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.”

 

_Okay, I’m not fine. I never expected that kissing my best friend would feel that good, ever._

 

Jughead adjusted the speakers, so the music played louder, _‘Some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. And there it goes, I think I found my best friend…’_

 

Jughead stood up and grabbed Betty’s hands, “No, it’s not nothing Betts. I know you. What is it?”

 

Betty shook her head, not meeting his eyes.

 

Jughead traced her chin with his fingers, “It’s Saturday night. I can’t have you sulking, babe. What can I do to make you smile?”

 

Betty smiled at him, looked him in the eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Dance with me?”

 

“ _Okay_.”

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist and laid her head against his chest as he moved with her a little. As the song ended, Jughead smiled down at Betty, kissing her gently.

 

When their lips parted, Jughead whispered, “I wish I had kissed you sooner.”

 

“I wish you had too, Juggie.”

 

Betty pulled Jughead into the tent, crawled into his lap and straddled him. She began kissing him. He kissed her back. Then he kissed her over and over again, only stopping briefly to make sure she was okay.

 

Jughead was breathless now, “What are we doing?”

 

“Kissing?”

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Betty nodded. “ _More_.”

 

“More? How so?”

 

“Just keep doing that. Put your lips on me all over me again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“ _Fuck_ , that feels so good.”

 

Jughead kept kissing her neck.

 

“Betty.”

 

“Don’t stop, I don’t want you to stop.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re so beautiful, Betty.”

 

“I, I am?” Betty rolled her hips over his, eliciting a brief moan from his lips.

 

“Yes, why don’t you believe me?” Jughead allowed his lips to travel over her neck and began kissing her lips again. He swore gently as Betty rolled her hips over his for a second time, wrapping her legs around him.

 

“Will this ever stop feeling so good?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Jughead cradled her head and pressed his lips to hers. Betty slipped her tongue into his mouth.

 

“Why does this feel so good?” Betty gasped for air, then returned her mouth to his.

 

Jughead gasped for breath, kissed her and pulled away, “ _Because_ ,” he breathed heavily, not quite getting the words out.

 

“Jug?”

 

“ _Because I love you, and your body can tell_.”

 

Jughead grabbed her and began kissing her harder, hands roaming up and down her arms, waist, and neck.

 

“ _You do_ ,” Betty said between kisses, “ _It can_?”

 

Jughead nodded and pressed his lips to her neck once more.

 

“ _Juggie_ ,” Betty pulled his face away.

 

“What is it?” He rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

 

“I want more, I need more. _Can we_. Never mind, it’s just, _nothing_.”

 

What is it, babe?

 

“ _I want to_.”

 

“Want to what?”

 

“ _You know_.”

 

“Betty, that’s everything. I don’t want you to feel any pressure with me whatsoever.”

 

“No, I want this. _I want you_.”

 

“Betty,” Jughead really looked at her, examine her face for signs of hesitation.

 

Betty nodded, “Just kiss me.”

 

Jughead kissed her and paused.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I love you, Betty.”

 

“I love you, too Jug.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Jughead shook his head, “I _really_ mean it. I love you, Betty Cooper. I’ve only ever told my sister that I loved her. You’re the only other person I’ve _ever_ said these words to. “This is just…” Jughead choked, “a _really_ big deal for me.”

 

Betty smiled, feeling warmth pool around her eyes. “I love you, too,” she whispered, “ _I really mean it, too_. _Nobody cares for me the way you do_.”

 

Pushing back tears, Jughead cradled her face like she was made of fine porcelain, afraid she would break if he dared apply any more pressure. He’d wait for her to make the next move.

 

“Now kiss me. Don’t ever stop kissing me.”

 

Jughead pulled Betty’s shirt up, lifting it over her head. Betty, in turn, peeled his white tank top off hurriedly as Jughead began to pull her bralette down, moving his mouth lower until it was where she needed him most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead's feelings are out in the open as their camping trip becomes more romantic than either of them anticipated. 
> 
> (People loved this fic so much that they requested more chapters. Thank you, all!)
> 
> Please leave me some love in the comment section if you like this. I'd really appreciate it.

“ _Fuck_.” His eyes never left hers as Jughead continued to kiss her neck. The more he kissed her, the more she whispered his name.

 

They had gotten to that point. Betty had a brief flutter of anxiety that left her when his lips covered her own to mask any discomfort. But what should have been awkward and uncomfortable felt like the most natural thing in the world. Betty was unsure of what was happening as her heart rate climbed. And then, Betty, still not used to this feeling of closeness, had cried out as she felt something like a massage start to spread beneath her. She cried out his name twice, and after as he had continued to kiss her and kiss her body.

 

When Betty woke up, her head was resting gently beneath his chin, his arms encircling her waist. He obviously felt her movement because he immediately pulled her close again to kiss her – it was as if he was saying ‘mine,’ reminding her of their night of firsts they had shared just a few hours before.

 

He’s looking at her the same way he’s _always_ looked at her, and now she recognizes this as love. It’s always been this way with him.

 

“Betty,” the kiss is slow and gentle as he takes her head into his hands. She brushes a stray hair out of his face again, trying not to pull him onto her again. _It’s tempting._

 

“ _Hi_ ,” she whispers.

 

“I love you, Betty.”

 

And just like that, she remembers the way it was all over again. The way his hands were on her shoulders, her waist, her hair, and other parts.

 

“Have you,” Betty pauses, “Jug, have you always loved me?”

 

Jughead sighs, brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek and then, he moves them down lower and lower until his eyes trail back up to meet hers. He nods.

 

“Jug,” Betty says a bit more sensually than she intended, “ _last night_.” Betty can’t help herself anymore, she smiles shyly and buries her face into his chest as if to conceal it from view, like she’s giving away some big secret – as if they both don’t know about the fact that she had cried his name against his neck last night – _twice_. Betty shudders, a little breathlessly; this is all so new to the both of them, but she feels like she has all of him now.

 

His lips are on hers and they are all over each other again. And it’s just like the first time. No pain. Betty just feels how insanely in love with her he is as she’s consumed by him over and over again.

…

When they are hiking later that morning, Betty is studying Jughead’s profile as he points out various trails on an old map of the surrounding river. His hand is in hers as they continue walking, a cool air enveloping the delicate skin of their faces.

 

“I’m taking you to the peak, Betts. There’s a better view of Sweetwater River there.”

 

Betty nods, unable to concentrate. Normally, hiking is her favorite part of camping. The fresh mountain air, the crinkle of the leaves beneath her boots, wind whooshing through her ponytail. But not today, no, today her mind is elsewhere. And she swears the hormones from last night and that morning have done something to her because all she can think about is laying in his arms as he paints pretend swirls onto her bare skin and kisses it.

 

_So, this is what it’s like to be in love with your best friend. Wow._

 

They come to a clearing and Jughead consults his map, smoothing the rough edges out for a better view of the painted terrain on the paper.

 

“This way, babe.”

 

_Babe. I can finally say it. I love her; she’s mine. And we applied to the same schools in the fall. I feel so damn lucky._

 

And Jughead is thrilled that he’s able to call her that now. He’s beyond thrilled that his best friend has returned his affections because now, they’ve shared a first with each other. He feels relieved as they continue to hike, passing pebbles and crunchy leaves underfoot. They finally come to an expanse of trees that frame the violet waters up ahead. Still holding hands, Betty tiptoes to the edge of the rock for a better view of the expanse of water beneath her feet and across the river.

 

“Pretty,” Betty turns to look at Jughead, who is so enamored that he’s just staring at her. She giggles.

 

“Shall we take a rest break, babe?”

 

Betty smiles. She pulls out her canteen with lemon slices in the bottom. She hands it to Jughead. He nods as the chilled water glides down his throat. Betty walks ahead of him, finding a smooth rock that’s about two feet tall for the pair to sit on. As she sits, though, Jughead notices her wince.

“ _Betty_.” Jughead walks over to her and drops to one knee, placing his hand on hers.

 

‘ _Oomf_ ,’ She makes the sound again.

 

Still concerned, Jughead looks up at her as he wipes a pretend eyelash off her face, “Babe, are you,” He pauses, wondering if he’d hurt her, “ _Are you okay_?”

 

Betty nods as he sits next to her. Jughead pulls her close and kisses her. “Betts, maybe we need to take a break tonight.”

 

But Betty doesn’t want a break. Not when she has to go back to Alice’s lair in just a few short days. Instead, she pulls Jughead into her, wrapping her arms around his neck as their kisses turn into something far less innocent.

 

When they break apart, Jughead still can’t concentrate.

 

Betty stands up, brushing the wrinkles out of her shirt, “Ready to continue our hike?”

 

“Wait,” Jughead stands up to catch her.

 

“What?”

 

“Be careful, the terrain in that direction is rough.”

 

Betty smirks, walking three steps ahead of him. Jughead runs up to her, grabbing her hand, “I have the map, remember?”

 

“I have a pretty good sense of direction without _that_. I’m a natural.”

 

“Uh-huh, and will you be able to outrun a black bear if you get lost? Where will you go, up a tree?”

 

“Bears haven’t been seen in this area in years.”

 

Jughead grabs her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he grips it tight. He looks down at their hands and kisses hers, “Still.”

 

_Truthfully, I don’t like being separated from you most of the time anyways (even when we were just friends and I’d let you sleep over in my bed – that was for me, not you). I’m just going to pretend that I’m concerned about your sense of direction so I can hold your hand all day and kiss you._

 

“Okay.”

 

Well on their way to the middle of the second trail, they stop at a small clearing filled with dandelions and tiny purple flowers.

 

“Jug,” Betty turns to him, hands still inexplicably linked together, “Isn’t there a cave nearby?”

 

“It’s not a big cave, Betts, but yeah, it’s not far. The only reason anyone makes a big deal about it is because there’s supposedly an etching on the wall from Neolithic times. That’s never been verified by an expert, though.”

 

“Take me?”

 

Jughead grins, pulling her along gently.

 

“How much further? I want to find the markings!”

 

“Someone’s excited.”

 

“Oh I am. I used to read National Geographic as a kid until my mom decided to replace that subscription with Rachel Ray and other wannabe suburban housewife literature.”

 

“Well, I for one am over the moon that she did.”

 

“Excuse me?” Betty turns to look at him incredulously, “Juggie, how can you say that?”

 

“It turned you into one hell of a cook.”

 

“Jughead!” Betty slaps him playfully as he laughs, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him, his free hand now tracing the outlines of her face, “It was always my favorite thing you know, being invited over all the time. Your mom couldn’t resist showing off her cooking skills, and then she wanted to show yours off, too. So, I got multiple slices of pie and I got to stare at you for a while longer. Oh, and let’s not forget that me being allowed in your bedroom was the highlight of my week.”

 

“Is that all?” Betty wraps her arms around his neck.

 

“No,” Jughead leans down to kiss her neck, whispering something in her ear, which causes her to blush profusely.

 

When they finally make it to the cave, Betty let’s go of his hand, running ahead to explore the dark cavern leaving Jughead grinning in her wake. Betty pulls out her phone and carefully combs the stone walls for signs of anything other than rock and dirt.

 

Jughead stays at the edge of the cave, crossing his arms. She turns to smile again, and sees that same look on his face. She still doesn’t understand how she was oblivious to it for so long. It was the same look he’d had last weekend when she’d spent the night in his bed. Betty remembers his lips moving past her collarbone only hours before. This is all so new, but she wants him close again.

 

_This cave is fairly remote. I don’t think anyone would be able to see us for miles. Perhaps we could…_

“Did you find it yet?” Jughead steps closer.

 

“No,” Betty sighs, “maybe that’s just a bunch of local folklore.”

 

Jughead takes another step towards her, “Maybe, want me to help you look?”

 

Betty shakes her head.

 

“No? What happened to renewing your membership to the explorer’s club?”

 

“It was National Geographic, _smart-ass_.”

 

He just grins at her.

 

Betty bit her lower lip, her cheek touching the side of her sweater as she tangles her feet together. She knows she’s flirting with him. They don’t have to say anything. Jughead is just looking at her smiling, hands in his pockets.

 

“Well, I’m going to look around for the hell of it. Jughead glances upwards, “I’ll find the sketch before you, I’m sure of it.”

“No, you won’t.” Betty blocks his view; her back is nearly against the wall now as he continues stepping towards her.

 

“I won’t?” Jughead grins playfully as he places his hands against the stone behind her back and just above her head.

 

“ _Jug_.”

 

All that’s all it takes. Hands still pressed against the wall, his mouth is on hers now in the same manner as before. He hoists her up, her legs wrapping around him. He begins to trail his mouth along her neck, “ _Betty_.”

 

“Can we?” Betty whispers against his ear.

 

“ _I love you, Betty_ ,” Jughead continues to kiss her, “ _So much_.”

 

But as their centers press together, Betty winces.

 

Jughead freezes, “ _Betts_.” He stops abruptly, eyes full of nothing but concern as he recalls her reaction earlier, “I think it would be prudent it we stopped.”

 

“But I’d like to… _again_.”

 

Jughead smirks, “Oh? And just what is it you would _like_ to do exactly?”

 

Betty begins kissing him again.

 

“Hmm?” He breaks the kiss, “You still haven’t told me.”

 

“Honestly Jug, your insufferable. You know that, right. Stop teasing me.”

 

Jughead pulls her down gently so that her feet are securely on the ground, “If I remember correctly, babe,” he leans down to kiss her neck again, “The only word you remembered _was_ …”

 

Betty’s feels her cheeks heat and she looks away, “I’m finding that etching. Go ahead, try to beat me.”

 

Betty’s eyes go to work again. And finally, she sees it. It wasn’t far from the entrance. There’s an outline of a bear with designs in its middle, presumably painted with some kind of red earth or soot. And it looks as though two figurines – one male, the other female – are standing next to the bear; it’s hard for her to tell with certainty due to the age of the paint.

 

Betty jumps up and down clapping her hands, ‘Eeeee!’ She moves in closer to get a better look and pulls her phone out to snap a picture. Jughead smiles as he leans down to share the moment with her. Rather than put his hand directly on the painting, his index fingers trace the wall around it.

 

“You win. Come on, babe. We need to hit the trails again before the sun sets and we run out of time to explore.”

…

A blue haze began to cover the sky as the sun sets against Sweetwater river and they make their way back to the tent. After their long hiking trip, they find their makeshift home of fabric nestled in between the trees and the river’s edge, hidden away from the cares of Riverdale ( _that was their whole world, after all_ ).

 

Night falls as Betty stops, turning around hesitantly. Jughead throws his pack onto the ground and looks up at her. She grabs his hand, leading him over to the water, so that they are now in front of the river.

 

“Juggie.”

 

Jughead puts his hands underneath her elbows, “What is it?”

 

“Last night,” Betty grows quiet, “I actually _felt_ beautiful.”

 

Jughead smiles, “Because you are beautiful, Betts.”

 

“No, I’ve never felt like _that_ before, Jug. You made me _feel_ beautiful.” Betty leans in to kiss him. As their lips unstick, she pulls her shirt over her head, but doesn’t stop there as she unhooks her bra and shimmies out her jeans quickly, tossing them aside in a pile on the green grass.

 

Betty laughs, turning over her shoulder to look at him, “Well, are you coming?”

 

Water splashes him as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. He slips out of his boxers before jumping into the water right behind her. When he finally catches up to her, she doesn’t fight him this time ( _at least, not too much_ ). Betty wraps her arms around his neck at they float together. Jughead wraps his arms around her waist.

 

“ _This is_ …”

 

“Nice?”

 

Betty nods as Jughead leans in to kiss her.

…

When they’ve tired of swimming, Jughead runs to the tent to grab two towels. He covers his midsection with one and then carefully dries Betty off with the other one.

 

Betty feels self-conscious suddenly, all too aware of the fact that they are basically nude in the middle of the woods. “What if someone sees us?”

 

“Hey, I’m not the one that took all of my clothes off. That was all you, _babe_.”

 

“ _You did, too_!”

 

“Yeah,” Jughead chuckles, “And how many opportunities do I get to go skinny dipping with you? It’s one off my list, Betts. Come on, let’s get you dried off.”

 

As they make their way to the tent, Betty yanks Jughead’s towel off his midsection. In reaction, Jughead gives her a cheeky grin, “You’d better stop or you’re going to get it later.”

…

After the wind settles and Jughead has finally managed to get a fire going, Betty appears outside the tent with a large bag of marshmallows and a chocolate bar. She’s wearing one of his plaid shirts, too. She settles comfortably in his lap as they share them.

 

“So, Jug. You must know something about the history of Sweetwater River. Got any historical facts to tell me? Regale me with one of your colorful stories, _please_.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you, Betts? I’m not the one with access to the town archives.”

 

“True, but technically, I’m not really supposed to have access to _those_ …”

 

“When has that ever stopped you, Betts? Not that I’m complaining. But since you were asking me for a story,” Jughead shifted around momentarily, reaching for something behind him.

 

“You brought a book, didn’t you? What were you going to do, read when I was asleep?”

 

True to form, Jughead pulls a dog-eared paperback out from his bag, “Who says you can’t go camping and enjoy a novel or two?”

 

“Read it to me. I want to lay on you and look up at the stars while I listen to you.”

 

“Anything for you, babe - _but_ you’re giving me a bite of that chocolate! You’re required to pay if you want to hear my wonderful narration. I am, after all, the Morgan Freeman of Riverdale.”

 

She laughs, pushing it up to his mouth, “ _Here_.”

 

When he bites it playfully, she laughs hysterically.

…

It’s late. They’re inside the tent. His hands are all over her now as he’s kissing her neck at the same time he’s unbuttoning the plaid shirt he’d leant her ( _in truth, she’d stolen it and didn’t bother putting a bra back on_ ).

 

Betty moans, “Juggie, I thought we were going to _take a break_ ,” she’s breathless now, “You said so earlier, remember?”

 

“We did, Betts.” Jughead moans against her kiss as his lips trail up to meet hers. They begin kissing frantically, with Betty only in her underwear now and Jughead wearing a fresh pair of boxers.

 

“W-we did?” Words are difficult. With the way he’s making her feel, she can’t hardly form a coherent sentence.

 

Jughead nods as he continues kissing her.

 

“When?” Betty can’t breathe, “When was… _the break_?”

 

“In the cave. I didn’t make love to you in the cave, _so_ …” Jughead moans in between kissing her, “ _Can that be our break_?”

 

Betty nods frantically, eyelids fluttering as he continues to kiss her neck.

 

“I want to make you feel the way you did last night, _the first time_ …”

 

She moans again.

 

_I love kissing my best friend, fuck._

 

Jughead sighs, cradling her head lovingly, “I love you.”

 

_And I’m about to bang you into oblivion because I’m so in love and I’ve wanted you for so long._

 

I love you too, Juggie. And please, she whispers against his ear, “Be gentle, but the same as you were last night...”

 

Jughead nods as she slips her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers. And soon enough, Betty is seeing stars, repeating his name over and over again as he does the same.

…

“Jug?”

 

“What is it, Betts?” He pulls her closer to him, wrapping the quilt around both of their midsections.

 

Betty’s fingers play with the bracelet on his right arm. She twirls it around, finding a small charm that appears to be made of ivory or bone.

 

“What is this?”

 

Jughead sighs, “My mother gave it to me. It’s a bear carved out of ivory tusk.”

 

“And you still wear it?” Betty looks up at him, grinning.

 

Jughead nods. “It’s a reminder that she cared about me at some point. Even if it was when I was nine.”

 

“Oh, Jug.” Betty can’t help but tear up a little bit.

 

“Hey, come here.” Jughead pulls her into him, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Betts.”

 

“You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. I can’t imagine anyone not loving you, Jug.” Betty’s fingers are still playing with the delicate carved figure on the leather strap. She’s touching his hand and fingers, too.

 

Jughead grins at her admission, “Only to you, babe.”

 

_Thank you for loving me, Betty. I don’t know how I’d go on without you, honestly._

 

But Betty knows better. She lays her chin on his chest to look at him. “It blows my mind that your mother doesn’t see just how special you are. You’ve always been there for me, Juggie. Even when you’ve had family troubles of your own. _Always_.”

 

“She cares about me. Maybe not in the way she should, but I know she cares. I do have some good memories of her, just not as many as I’d like. Hence, the bracelet.”

 

“This must be really special to you.”

 

“It is,” his eyes have a glazed far off look in them now and Betty can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking. For a moment there, he looks the same as he did when they were little kids. It’s a look she’s seen on him for many years and it makes her worry a little.

 

He sighs, brushing her hair away from her shoulder, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

It’s bliss as the girl he loves falls asleep in his arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tricks her mother into letting her stay with Jughead for one more night.
> 
> Thank you so much for the love you've shown this fic! Comments are appreciated.

3.

She likes it better this way, his face smiling down at her, eyes shutting when she moves with him. Her eyelids are fluttering now, too. When she does open them, though, she watches as he disappears into her. That feeling builds again. As soon as she says his name, his head drops to her neck where he whispers, “I love you.”

 

She’s not ready to go home. So, Betty Cooper makes a last-ditch effort to lengthen their camping trip as Jughead sleeps inside the tent. She’d already worn him out that morning.

 

“Hello, mom?”

 

“Elizabeth, you sound well. I take it sleeping on silk sheets all weekend enabled you and Veronica to go the extra mile on that project?”

 

Betty’s face flushes, she’s still enjoying the high from earlier. She manages to sound cheerful, “Something like that. Anyways, would it be alright if I stayed here for another night?”

 

“I don’t know, Elizabeth. It _is_ a school night.”

 

Betty raises her voice an octave, “Yes, but you just admitted to me that the Lodges have the best amenities. Silk sheets, remember? Oh, _and_ Egyptian cotton towels. I took a steam shower last night. Veronica even gave me a Laura Mercier bath set to keep.”

 

“Oh, fine. If it helps you get an A on the project, then you may stay. But I want you here before dinner tomorrow night. Those are my conditions.”

 

“Done and done. Thanks, mom!”

 

“Please text me if you need anything. I’d be happy to dig up some information for you from the archives.”

 

“We’re good, bye mom!” Betty hangs up the phone and scrambles back into the tent. She hovers above him for a moment, observing the black curls that have fallen against his lashes. She brushes them away from his forehead and sighs.

 

_Why didn’t I kiss him sooner?_

 

“Juggie,” She snuggles next to his bare skin, “Wake up!”

 

Jughead stirs from his slumber. His black hair is all over the place, bobbing up and down as he sits up, “What is it, babe?” He rubs his eyes and smiles at her.

 

“I told my mom that I wanted to stay at Veronica’s again tonight. She _totally_ bought it.”

 

He grins, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I told her that her fancy-ass house and all of its amenities are ‘helping me relax.’ She totally bought it and said I could stay as long as it’s helping me get a better grade.”

 

“Seriously? Wait, have you _actually_ done any of that project yet?”

 

“Yes, I did part of it last week. When I’m not hanging out with you, I’m usually stuck in my room. Remember? I want to stay with you for a little while longer, Jug. We can extend this camping trip until tomorrow.”

 

Jughead sits up fully, cradling her head in his hands, “Exactly how much camping are we going to do today when you kept me up half the night?”

 

Betty’s feels her face flush. It had felt _that_ good. So good that she’d forgone sleep for the night.

 

“It’s okay, babe.” Jughead pulls her to him, sliding the strap of her bralette down to kiss her shoulder. Betty’s eyes shut for a minute.

 

_Fuck, that feels so good._

 

“I’m glad you extended our little camping trip an extra day.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yes, now I don’t have to do my exploring solo. Can you appreciate just how miserable that must have been for Thoreau? I’m doing some research of my own today,” Jughead’s lips are all over her skin again, “I think I’m close to cracking the case that is Betty Cooper.”

 

“ _Juggie_.”

 

“It starts with me kissing you here.” Jughead’s mouth moves past her collarbone, “Then here.”

 

Betty gasps.

 

“Now let me figure you out some more.”

…

They didn’t do any camping that morning. Later, Betty begged Jughead to take her back to the hidden cave they had been to the day before. He had wondered why Betty wanted to go back to the cave so late into the afternoon, but she was insistent. He could never say no to her though, even when they were ‘just friends.’ But were he and Betty ever really just friends? Snuggling in his bed the previous weekend with her had felt romantic to him, but he’d just assumed she was just comfortable with him. However, this entire weekend had proven that his original assumption (that there was in fact something romantic going on between them) was correct. He was lost in thought, catching up with her as they walked, eyeing the surroundings. And so, they trekked the same paths again, with Jughead studying the map less carefully this time.

 

“Betts, slow it down. Your boyfriend was up all night, remember?”

 

“Boyfriend? I thought you said we had all weekend to figure out what we were, Jug.”

 

Jughead halted in the middle of the stone path, which was overgrown with shrubbery, and tugged at Betty’s arm.

 

“Betts, wait.”

 

“What?”

 

Jughead grabbed her hands and encircled her waist, “You are my girlfriend, right?” His blue eyes showed the faintest hint of worry.

 

_Be careful with my heart, Betty. I’m more fragile than you know._

 

Betty nodded and encircled her arms around his neck.

 

Jughead breathed out a sigh of relief, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. I was just messing with you. Now come on! We have to get to that cave before the sun sets.”

 

“Why, babe?”

 

Betty leaned in to kiss him. When their lips unstuck he still looked confused. But Betty didn’t answer his question.

 

“Save your energy for later, Juggie.” She grabbed his hand and yanked him forward.

 

“Betty! What’s this about?”

 

Still smiling, Jughead trailed behind her.

 

When they came to the front entrance of the cave, Jughead crossed his arms and grinned, “Why are we here again, Betts?’

 

Betty unzipped her bag and pulled out a Sharpie, popping the cap open, “Juggie, I want to do something to remember this weekend by. I want us to write our names somewhere on the wall in here.”

 

Jughead laughed, “So, graffiti? That’s how you want to commemorate this weekend, Betts?”

 

“ _Jughead_.” Betty flashed him a look.

 

_She’s pissed. Shit._

Jughead ran over to her, pulling her waist flush against his, “Betty, I swear to you that will _never_ forget this weekend. It was special for me, too, remember?”

 

Betty’s green eyes pleaded with his baby blues, “You won’t, will you?”

 

Jughead shook his head, “Not a chance. I love you, Betty.”

 

Betty smiled. Her thumbs brushed over his cheekbones as she kissed him, his hands pulling her closer. Betty broke the kiss for a moment to look at him. She tugged her skirt and panties past her waist. They exchanged no words, but he understood what she needed then as she kicked them off and he hoisted her up against the wall. He kissed her neck while her hands went to work on his jeans. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist now. And it was the same as the morning again, except she couldn’t see him disappearing into her; she felt him instead.

 

Before they left the cave, Betty had picked out the perfect spot to write their names at.

 

“So, Jughead, shall I write Betty _or_ Elizabeth?”

 

“Is that even a question? Betty. Always.”

 

Betty signed her name against the smooth stone and handed him the marker, “Here, Forsythe.”

 

“ _Ouch_.”

 

Jughead drew a plus sign and wrote his name beneath it. Then he looked at her and looked back at the wall, adding, “Forever.”

 

“You forgot something.”

 

“No, I didn’t. Everything I want is on here.”

 

Betty went over to the wall, adding a tiny crown above his name.

 

“There.” Betty admired her handiwork for second, “Now it’s perfect.”

 

Jughead leaned in to kiss her languidly. The cave had become theirs, too.

…

That night they were sprawled out on the quilt outside the tent. The moon was full against the night sky as Jughead pulled Betty against him. The trees were so tall that they looked like black paintbrushes dipping into the violet night. There was just enough darkness for them to see the stars, but not so much that Jughead couldn’t find Betty’s lips or lace her fingers with his.

 

“I say we drink what’s left of the whiskey. I’m not letting a perfectly beautiful night like this get away from us, Jug.”

 

Jughead grinned as Betty snaked her hand over to her pack, “It’s still half full.” Betty popped the cap and took a giant swig, the caramel liquid stung her throat as it went down. She wiped her mouth and grinned, “ _Here_.”

 

Jughead took the bottle and gulped down nearly two shots worth. Betty laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“That was _a lot_.”

 

“The last time I did this, I got a girlfriend, _so_ …”

 

Betty slapped him playfully and grabbed the bottle from him, “Here goes.” She gulped down another shot.

 

Jughead took the bottle from her and grabbed her, “Come here, babe.” He wrapped the quilt around her playfully as they glanced at the night sky again. Jughead whispered against her forehead, “I love you, Betty.” He kissed it and wrapped his arms around her. Betty looked up at his eyes and smiled.

 

They chatted leisurely for a while and continued drinking. When Betty was about to hit the point of having the spins, she stopped. Jughead was already tipsy as his hands began to roam around Betty’s waist. After a few minutes, Jughead grabbed the lamp outside and pulled her into the tent, the empty bottle now on its side. Their limbs tangled together on their sleeping bags.

 

“I don’t know why I ever turned down alcohol at all those parties Archie forced me to go to.”

 

“Because you hate social gatherings, remember?”

 

Jughead sighed, “So I do, but I’m here with you now and I feel content. I forgot to be sad for a second there. This is so out of character for me – _wait_ \- let me fix that.” Jughead did his best mopey pose and crossed his arms. Betty laughed hysterically and knocked his beanie off his head.

 

“Juggie.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You _actually_ look like that.”

 

“Me, a sad loner? _No_.”

 

“You honestly do,” Betty began to laugh harder.

 

“I’m hurt, Betts.” Jughead pretend to hold his side.

 

“Stop,” Betty grabbed his hand playfully.

 

Jughead grew quiet, “I don’t feel like that when I’m around you, Betts. I’m neither sad, nor am I am I alone when I’m with you.”

 

“You make me happy, too,” Betty whispered as she kissed him and pushed him flat onto the sleeping bag. Jughead began kissing her as her hands curved around his neck. Within minutes they were in their underwear again, with Betty planting kisses down his neck.

 

“ _Fuck_. Betty, can we…”

 

Betty nodded frantically. Jughead began kissing her again, but paused for a moment.

 

“What is it, Juggie?” Betty sat up.

 

“Turn around, babe.”

 

It had been a little too much for her, but at the same time, it felt like it was exactly what she needed. She was just glad that no one was around to overhear them.

 

Later that night, Betty’s bare chest was snuggled against Jughead’s in his sleeping bag.

 

“Juggie?”

 

“What is it, babe?”

 

“What happens when we go back to school?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Betty was playing with his wrist, twisting the black leather bracelets around.

 

“Well, are things going to be different between you and I? Like, do I act differently around you or something.”

 

“Betty,” Jughead grinned as she looked at him, “Things will be just as they were only better.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, except now I get to kiss you and hold your hand.”

 

“Earlier…” Betty whispered. She was remembering how much more intense it had been that way.

 

Jughead blushed, “I just felt the overwhelming need to be with you.”

 

“It’s okay, Juggie. You felt _really_ good that way.” Betty leaned in to kiss him. “Will you read me something?”

 

“Of course, babe. What’ll it be: Faulkner or campy fiction about a camping trip gone awry.”

 

Betty laughed, “Wait, you really brought camping stories to read here? You’re kidding, right?”

 

“No. I am _that_ cheesy with my book choices, Betts.” Jughead grinned at her.

 

“You aren’t usually.”

 

_True. But I didn’t expect to make love to the girl I’m madly in love with this weekend now, did I? I didn’t even think about what books to pack, honestly. All I knew was that I’d be spending the entire weekend with you alone._

 

“Well, this was obviously a special occasion. And to be fair, I thought I would have more free time on this trip, but my girlfriend decided otherwise. Dragging me into a cave, keeping me up half the night...”

 

Betty’s cheeks heated.

 

“You look so beautiful when you blush.”

 

“I do?”

 

Jughead nodded and leaned down to kiss her slowly. “Now for that book. Any special requests? The index has a full list of the stories in it.”

 

“Start from the beginning.”

 

Betty hands lowered. She rested them against his abs and took in a deep breath. She exhaled when she felt his heartbeat against her fingertips. And now it felt like a part of her heart, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The aftermath of the camping trip. How will Betty and Jughead act around others now that their official (and shamelessly in love)?
> 
> I am still floored by how much love you've shown this fic, thank you!
> 
> Comments are cherished. If you enjoyed this, please let me know!

4.

It’s five in the morning when Betty’s phone makes the dreaded noise, signaling the end of what she thinks might be the most memorable weekend of her life. Jughead is spooning her, his arm curled tightly around her waist possessively.

 

“Juggie,” Betty shifts from her position and turns around. He’s awake now, smiling at her sleepily. “The alarm. I suppose we have to go to school now.”

 

“No way, babe,” Jughead grabs her and pulls her to him until her bare chest touches his once more. “Perfect.”

 

“Jug, we have to get up. I don’t want my mother to be suspicious, or we won’t be able to keep having these little excursions.”

 

“Is that what your calling our leisurely activity this weekend, Betts? An “excursion?” That’s quite the euphemism.” He smirks.

 

“ _Juggie_. I’m serious. We should probably hit up the locker rooms before school starts. I need to shower before someone notices my unseemly appearance.”

 

“I like you this way best of all.” His hand lowers a little, brushing against her as his touch makes her nearly come undone.

…

When they’ve packed everything, Jughead secures the tent in his truck and walks over to her. He grabs her hands and leans down to kiss her slowly, “I love you, Betty.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“I should go,” Jughead ignores his own words as he holds her face and continues kissing her.

 

“Then why do you keep doing that?”

 

“Doing what?” He kisses her again.

 

“Stop it.” We’ll never make it to school on time at this rate.”

 

“Would that be such a bad thing, babe?”

 

Betty wraps her arms around him. They keep kissing, unperturbed by the time as it draws closer to the start of the school day. Jughead doesn’t pull away and Betty doesn’t want to either.

…

After taking a quick shower in the women’s locker room, Betty wraps a towel around her waist and pulls out her duffel bag from her locker. She fumbles around with its contents for a minute; she finds a tube of lady speed stick and mumbles ‘thank goodness’ under her breath. She hadn’t really bothered with makeup or any other niceties this past weekend. She was too preoccupied by her newly discovered love for Jughead’s appendage. In addition to him being her sweet and supportive best friend, feeling him move inside of her was something she didn’t know she needed. Now, it’s all she can think about as she rubs the cherry violet stick under her arms. She sighs and tosses it back into her bag and changes into a pair of clean gym clothes.

 

“Betty?”

 

Betty turns around, pretending she isn’t completely startled by Veronica’s sudden appearance so early in the am, “Oh, hey V. Sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

 

“What about?” Veronica sips her latte in an unhurried manner. She drank a fancy coffee nearly every day, sometimes from Riverdale’s only local coffeeshop, and other times, like today, it’s a basic Starbucks cold brew.

 

“Nothing,” Betty smiles sheepishly, her face flushing instantly, “I’m just throwing my duffel bag into my locker. Betty slams it shut and turns to face her, “So, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing girl. But uh, something’s up with you.”

 

“Oh? I don’t know what you mean.” Betty fumbles with her hair, a nervous habit she and Jughead have in common. And now, she thinks, they share a lot more than a nervous tic. Blush begins to spread to her face as she pictures him underneath her, deepening the pink in the pale skin on his chest as they move together.

 

“Well, for starters, I’d love to know where you actually where this weekend, Betty.”

 

Betty freezes.

 

_Shit._

 

“Because I ran into your mom when I was getting coffee this morning. She thanked me for letting you ‘stay at my house’ a bit begrudgingly, but it seemed genuine. I gave her my brightest smile and said ‘Anytime Mrs. Cooper, I love when Betty comes over. With my mother working so much now, the house gets lonely and I can _always_ use the extra company.’ And so, that takes us back to my original question, where were you really?”

 

“Nowhere, really. Thank you for covering for me,” Betty stammers, thanking her lucky stars for Veronica’s foresight, “I just, I needed to get away from her and yeah, I sort of told her I was staying with you as an excuse.”

 

“Away from your mom? Well shit, of course you do, babe. All of us need that, but your avoiding my question, Betty. Why?”

 

“It’s just that…it’s personal.”

 

“If you say so. But you know, I’d be more than happy to cover for you if you would just give me a heads up.”

 

“Thank you.” Betty’s exasperated now, “Really, and thank you for not saying anything to my mom. Seriously, you have no idea.”

 

“It sounded like you’ve been ‘spending a lot of weekends at my house.’ Who were you with anyways? Jughead? Because no one cares, Betty. We all know he’s in love with you, and I’m thinking you finally admitted to yourself that you like him, too.”

 

“Okay,” Betty says quietly, “Yes. I was with Jughead.”

 

“Now what that really so hard?”

 

“No, I guess not. But my mom wouldn’t like it if I was hanging out with him ‘after dark,’ you know my mom, V.”

 

“Oh, I know. Why do you think I covered for your ass? I’d do it even if you and I were on the outs. Alice Cooper is a force to be reckoned with, and I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be on her bad side. Speaking of hanging out with Jughead ‘after dark,’ what did you two besties do? Binge on old movies again?”

 

“Something like that,” Betty mutters as she begins the brush an invisibly wrinkle out of her gym shorts.

 

“Something like that? What, did you two _finally_ hold hands?”

 

Betty feels the heat in her neck rising again, “I have to go V, but I’ll see you later?” Betty walks past her, feeling Veronica’s eyes on her back the entire time.

 

Betty texts Jughead before lunch, “Meet me near the bleachers at noon?”

 

“You got it, babe.”

 

‘Babe.’ Her heart skips a beat.

 

_He used to call me that all the time and pretend it was an accident. Now, I know he meant it!_

 

Her back is turned away from his as he walks up to her, wrapping his arms around her and barely kissing the top of her forehead.

 

“Did you miss me? It’s been two whole hours.”

 

Betty nods. When she looks up at him, he smiles warmly at her and all at once, she feels like she’s about to get really emotional.

 

_I didn’t know that I could feel like this about someone, this is intense. Fuck._

 

“Is something wrong, Betts?” He’s cradling her head in his hands now.

 

Betty places her hands on top of his and fumbles with his fingertips, “No, but it could have been, I guess. My mom ran into Veronica at a coffee shop this morning and thanked her for ‘letting me spend the night’ at her palatial apartment.”

 

“ _Oh god_ ,” Jughead’s eyes grow wider and his pupils dilate as he takes in what she just said,

“Betty…”

 

“It’s okay, _really_. V covered for us.”

 

Jughead let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “So Veronica Lodge finally does something altruistic. It’s a miracle.”

 

“Jughead!” Betty tilts her head to the side and purses her lips together.

 

“What? I was only kidding – _and thank god she did_! Now, where were we this morning before you left me high and dry at the river.” He leans into her and pulls her waist to his as they begin to make out languidly.

…

When Kevin walks past the bleachers, he expects to see classmates occasionally. In fact, he’d met Moose their once, but nothing ever came of it. Just small talk. But on today, Monday of all days, he had not expected to see his two friends – Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones – completely entangled in one another, making out like they were about to go home together.

 

“Betty?!” Kevin stops, mouth agape “Oh my god, you two - my eyes! Please, no. This is a public place!”

 

Jughead pulls his hand out from under Betty’s shirt and Betty quickly pulls her hands away from his ass.

 

“You two look guilty as hell right now. You know that, right?”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Kev.”

 

Exasperated, Kevin blurts out, “Are you two fucking?!”

 

“ _Kevin_.” Jughead furrows his brow.

 

_Man, Jughead thinks, Kevin can be so uncouth at times._

 

“Sorry, it’s just,” Kevin says rather pointedly, “I’ve never seen you two act like that around other people like ever. Jughead, I was all but certain you didn’t even like women until I figured out that you were in love with Betty; I pointed out my observation to Veronica and she agreed.”

 

“Kevin!” Betty and Jughead say his name in unison.

 

Kevin adopts a sing song voice and high tails it out of there, “Well, I’ll be going to class now. Wrap your trap, Juggie.”

 

Betty blushes. When Jughead turns around to look at her, she buries her face in his chest.

…

It’s Friday night and Betty can’t believe her parents are leaving for the weekend. Alice Cooper walks up the stairs as Jughead sits on Betty’s bed like he always has. This is nothing new to Alice Cooper, she’s known Jughead since they were toddlers. She was the one that bathed he and Betty when Archie had thrown mud all over them and made Betty cry all those years ago. She’s technically seen Jughead naked; so, when she opens the door to Betty’s room, she’s unperturbed by his presence on her daughter’s bed no less. After all, it’s ‘just Jughead.’

 

“Hi Jughead. Betty, I left pizza money on the kitchen counter.”

 

“Hey, Mrs. Cooper.”

 

“Oh, mom, is it alright if Jughead stays over? We have that article for the Blue and Gold that we still need to work on. it’s a big portion of our grade.

 

_Please let him stay over. When you and dad leave, I’m going to ride him hard. And you won’t suspect a thing because he’s ‘just Jughead’ to you, my friend from grade school that you ‘put up with.’_

 

“That’s fine, Betty. Just stay in separate rooms. Jughead your welcome to use the guest bedroom down the hallway. But please don’t stay up late you two. And Betty, you might want to pick something other than HBO to watch. There are some unsavory characters on that channel; I don’t like all the nudity I’ve been seeing lately and I’m seriously considering having your father cancel that channel. It’s like they wrote it for prurient teenagers or something.”

 

Betty sighs, “That’s fine, mom.”

 

“Why don’t you ask Jughead for a movie recommendation? Jughead, can you please dissuade her from watching that channel? We have all your favorite old movies in the den, try something from there, please?” She pleads.

 

“Will do Mrs. Cooper. I’m looking forward to pizza and some Bob Hope.”

 

Mrs. Cooper grins. She doesn’t mind Jughead at all, she’s comfortable with him. She’s just glad he and Betty are friends, preferably over her spending her time with Archie Andrews and getting her heart broken eventually.

 

Hal appears in the doorway of Betty’s room, “Alice, we need to go now. Bye Betty. See ya, Jughead.”

 

“Bye, Mr. Cooper.”

 

“Oh, Jughead, would you mind turning the generator in the garage off. I don’t think Betts can reach it.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“I can’t believe they’re letting you spend the night here, Juggie.”

 

“I can, I’m just the dumpy friend, Betts. They’ve let me stay here before, remember?”

 

“They don’t think that, Jug.”

 

“They surely do, it must be my pale skin and my lack of fashion sense. Plus, I’m always a gentleman.” He leans in to whisper in her ear, “Except that one time when I wasn’t.”

 

Betty blushes.

 

_She always thought Jughead was gentle, but now she knows better._

 

Betty let’s out a pant as he slides over her and runs down the stairs and into the den, grabbing a Blu-ray of a digitally remastered classic: Bob Hope stars in _The Cat and the Canary_. He reappears again, minute later with a smirk “Pop’s choice tonight, Betts. If you’ve never seen these, their fantastic and a perfect representation of the 1940’s Americana classics. Nice and wholesome.”

 

Now in his socks, Jughead goes into her bathroom to change into his pajamas. He doesn’t even bother to shut the door. Betty stares as he peels his shirt off and drops his jeans, discarding them onto the floor. He catches Betty staring at him, which makes him smile as he runs his hand through the hair that’s fallen onto his face. He walks over to her bed grinning and plops down beside her as she starts the movie.

 

“We need popcorn,” Betty stammers. She’s worried about him being in the house like _this_. He’s just so unbelievably close. She attempts to shake off the feeling, reminding herself, ‘You _are_ in your parents’ house, Betty – NO.’ Just do what you and he normally did, cuddle and watch the movie.”

 

Betty goes downstairs and puts a bag of Popcorn into the microwave. As she hears small spurts of ‘boom-boom,’ she steadies herself on the counter and wills herself to stop thinking of the boy upstairs – her best friend, who is now her boyfriend. She spots the pizza money her mother left them, and goes over to the phone and dial’s one of Riverdale’s only pizza joints, quickly placing the same order they had the last time.

 

She carries the bowl of popcorn up the stairs and walks back into her bedroom. Jughead is still in her bed, the same way he’s always been, but it’s different somehow.

 

_The last time, Betty thinks, she and Jughead had cuddled on top of her covers. He didn’t even try to kiss me, he just held me. It was nice. But now? Were so much more and I don’t know how to behave anymore._

As she places the bowl in the center of the bed, Jughead grabs her and pulls her into him, “Come here, babe.”

 

They begin eating the popcorn. Soon, Betty hears the door ring, “Pizza.” She untangles herself from him, and runs down the stairs. Jughead hears “Thank you, Tom,” and Betty is back upstairs in a beat. She places the pizza on her desk, “Shall we?” When they finish eating, Betty realizes that she’s still in the same clothes from that day and that she hasn’t showered.

 

“Um, Jug, I need to shower.”

 

_I want you to fuck me in the shower, but I’m too shy to ever ask such a thing._

 

“Okay, babe. I’ll be here.”

 

She wonders why he hasn’t come onto her yet. Is that what she wants, yes? But they are at her parents’ house, it’s different perhaps. She wonders if he’s thinking the same exact thing.

 

Betty gets up to shut her bedroom door, clearing her throat. Jughead looks at her as she peels off her shirt and pulls her jeans down her legs.

 

Jughead watches and grins, not saying anything.

 

Confused, Betty wonders why he isn’t reacting. “Be right back,” she runs into her bathroom and quickly shimmies out of her thong and plain white padded bra, allowing his eyes to dart up and down her body.

 

“Hey, Betts,” Jughead says as he appears at her bathroom door and she looks up. He’s grinning, but doesn’t try anything. He simply says, “I’m going to shower in your guest bathroom.”

 

And just like that, he disappears down the hallway.

_What on earth, Betty thinks, I was just naked._

 

Betty takes her time in the shower. By the time she reappears in her bedroom, he’s already back in the bed, wearing only his boxers. His black hair is wet, slicked back a little as though he sort of ran a comb through it. Betty settles down next to him, and he pulls her close again as they get lost underneath her giant comforter. Betty finds it strange that he’s snuggling her the way he always has, not attempting to make out with her or anything. She all but gives up when she begins to feel him trailing kisses down her neck.

 

_Fuck, yes. What took you so long?_

 

“ _Juggie_.” Her eyes shut and within seconds, they’re making out. Betty feels unreasonably turned on and she knows they shouldn’t be doing this. They are, after all, still at her parents’ house.

 

Jughead’s kisses trail downwards and then his true intentions become apparent. He was waiting for her to shower so he could do _that_ to her.

 

“Betty, I want to kiss you.”

 

“Kiss me?” She’s out of breath, “Like, how?”

 

“You know. _Kiss you_.”

 

“Okay,” Betty nods as she feels his mouth move pass her belly button.

…

It’s later in the evening. Now outside of Riverdale, Alice and Hal Cooper are driving along the highway talking leisurely, completely oblivious to the change in their daughter’s relationship status with Jughead Jones.

 

“Hal, what do you think of Jughead and Betty still hanging out all these years?”

 

“Jughead? I like him, he’s a good kid.”

 

“Well, he’s not Archie,” Alice snorts, “Thank god for that. I’m letting him sleep in the guest bedroom this weekend for some sort of project their doing.”

 

“Hmm,” Hal’s eyes widen, he decides it’s nothing to be worried about, “That was nice of you, dear. I know FP’s a good guy, just not very stable.”

 

“You don’t think Betty likes Jughead do you, Hal?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

_And he honestly doesn’t._

 

“Maybe a little, but I’ve never seen either of them do anything, Alice. Have you? Seems a little like unrequited love on his part to be perfectly honest.”

 

“Oh, you think so?” Alice is a bit startled by this revelation, “So you think Jughead is actually the one that likes her?”

 

“Only a little, but hey, who am I to complain? The kids always respectful to me. He helped me mow the lawn that one time and pulled stuff down from the attic when I threw out my back. If he has a crush on Betty, that’s fine with me.”

 

“Hmm.” Alice stares at the highway up ahead.

 

“Alice, I can tell your thinking something, what is it?”

 

“Well, they’re always snuggling when they watch movies. That’s a bit suspect in my book, don’t you think, Hal?”

 

“Perhaps?” Hal laughs as he watches the road, “Alice, our older daughter is pregnant. If all they do is snuggle, then that’s fine with me.”

…

Betty is moaning loudly now, stifling the noise a little with her pillow as he’s beneath her. He’s out of breath too, having come undone himself just by being _that_ close to her. She whispers, “I _need_ you,” and that’s all it takes as he parts her legs with his knee.

…

It’s Saturday night now, and with one last evening to themselves, Betty and Jughead are laying on a blanket on her bedroom floor in their underwear. Neither is really paying attention to the movie Jughead had put on an hour prior. Instead, they are tickling each other and kissing, sort of.

 

“Stop, Jug. That tickles!”

 

Jughead is kissing her neck as she’s on her back, tickling her in between kisses. When she flails her arms out, Jughead grabs her hand. Betty grows quiet as he holds her hands in his, noting the healed scars on her palms. They had discussed this a few times before, her propensity for self-harm, and it had always worried him a little. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to say too much to her or make her feel like she couldn’t talk to him about it. He thought back to two weekends ago; she was curled tightly around him, hands pressed to his chest as she slept. If the inside of her palms hadn’t been hidden from view, he probably would have checked them again, ensuring that he didn’t see the tiny half-moon cuts – the telltale sign that she’d had an anxiety attack and reopened the wounds.

 

“You’ve stopped doing this, right babe?”

 

Betty sits back against the bed and looks up at him, “I haven’t done it in a while now if that’s what you mean.”

 

He doesn’t say anything. Instead he cups her hands in his and kisses her palms. When he looks up again, Betty leans in to kiss him. She straddles his lap and wraps her legs around him. Jughead’s hands cradle her face and he sighs.

 

“What?” Betty blushes and looks away. No guy has ever looked at her the way he does, and it’s still something she’s getting used to now that their together. She just wishes she’d noticed it sooner.

 

“You are so beautiful, Betts.”

 

Betty smiles as Jughead presses his lips against hers.

…

It’s past midnight when Betty drags Jughead into her shower. Aside from kissing, they don’t do much else in there; the porcelain beneath their bare toes is far too slick, Betty thinks. He begins kissing her gently, wrapping his arms around her lower waist. Betty, in turn, wraps her arms around his neck. They go on like this for half an hour, kissing and kissing, letting the water splay all over them as his lips meet hers.

 

They don’t go to bed right away. When they get out of the shower, Betty drags him over to her bed and wraps her legs around him. Now at the point of no return, Jughead smiles as he kisses her jawline. Soon enough, she’s crying for his lips to be on hers. Jughead gets her there twice, whispering declarations of love against her neck as they move together. And later, he wraps a blanket around the both of them, holding her while he runs his hands through her hair.

 

“I wish you could stay here indefinitely, Jug.” Betty sighs.

 

Jughead smiles down at her, kissing her forehead. “Me too, babe.”

 

Betty wraps her arms around him and within minutes, she’s fast asleep.

 

Jughead follows close behind her, but not before whispering to her while she sleeps, “Someday, this will be forever.”

…

When Alice and Hal Cooper return home Sunday afternoon, they are none the wiser as they open the side door and catch Betty and Jughead eating pancakes in their long johns in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, mom! Hi, dad. There’s leftover bacon.”

 

“Hi honey.”

 

Hal grabs a plate, filling it eagerly and sits beside Jughead, “So, Jughead, what did you two get up to while we were away?”

 

_I think, Mr. Cooper, that the only words your daughter knows now are my name and ‘Yes,’ usually said in conjunction with my name…_

 

Jughead nearly chokes on his orange juice as Alice Cooper interrupts them, “Finished your draft for the paper, I hope?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Betty rolls her eyes in her usual fashion, “Jughead helped me relax. We watched one of your dumb old movies and wrote part of the draft.”

“Excellent. Jughead, pass me the orange juice, will you?”

 

Jughead grabs the glass handle and passes it to her with care, “Here you are, Mrs. Cooper.”

 

“Thank you, Jughead. I wish Archie was as polite as you are. He’s not nearly as much of a gentleman when I cook him breakfast.”

 

_Jughead sighs, wondering if the Coopers will be his forever family one day. He hopes so._

…

Monday, Betty is swirling her hair into a blonde bun in the women’s locker room when Veronica Lodge appears behind her.

 

“Hey, V.”

 

“I just ran into Kevin the hallway…”

 

Betty’s eyes go wide for a moment. She clears her throat, bracing for impact, or a game of twenty questions. Veronica will use one or the other, she just knows it.

 

_Shit._

 

“Oh, did he say anything?”

 

“He didn’t have to. His face gave away some of it.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Kevin told me that he saw you and Jughead making out under the bleachers, that you were – oh, how’d he put it - all over each other?”

Betty isn’t a good liar, so she just stands there, staring at Veronica as her cheeks heat.

 

“ _Oh – my – goodness_.”

 

Yeah, Betty decides, Veronica has already figured it out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jughead has a surprise for Betty.
> 
> Feedback makes me very happy. It gives me that extra push to continue this story. Thanks.

> **"Here is the deepest secret nobody knows**
> 
> **(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows**
> 
> **higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)**
> 
> **and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart**
> 
> **I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)”**
> 
> **― E.E. Cummings**

 

5.

“Betty, did you and Jughead have sex?!”

 

Veronica certainly doesn’t waste any time, Betty thinks.

 

Betty is still standing there, unsure of what to say. She knows they’ve been found out, but she doesn’t want Veronica to know every sordid detail of their first night together (or the many other subsequent night they’ve spent “getting to know one another” – particularly that last night under the stars). But at the same time, she knows if she doesn’t give her something, the questions will only be more intrusive at a later date.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Betty whispers, toying with her fingers, not looking Veronica in the eyes.

 

“So, Riverdale’s two trepid virgins finally lost their v-cards.”

 

“It wasn’t like that,” Betty whispers in admission, still thoroughly embarrassed by Veronicas lack of decorum. Although she’s no longer a virgin, she’s still Betty Cooper (and honestly, she’d _always_ thought of sex as a very private matter, one which you don’t broadcast to the world).

 

“Is _that_ what you two were doing the weekend I covered for you? How did it happen?”

 

“It just sort of happened, V. There wasn’t really any planning on our parts, it just _felt_ right.”

 

“Betty,” Veronica raises an eyebrow at her, “Sex doesn’t ‘sort of just happen’ like _that_. I feel like this has been building between you two for a long time now.”

 

“You do?” Betty eyes widen.

 

“Of fucking course, Betty. Don’t look so shocked. Jughead’s been in love with you forever now, and don’t say that you _never_ thought of him that way because I know better. No girl invites a guy over to her house every Friday night and cuddles with him if she doesn’t at least have some feelings for him.”

 

Betty doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t deny it either. Veronica can tell Betty’s visibly uncomfortable, so she changes her tune a little, pulling her over to a bench in the locker room, “Betty, don’t act so bashful, this is exciting! My two friends have finally gotten together. Veronica watches Betty’s dazed expression and pauses, “Wait, you guys _are_ together, right?”

 

Betty gives Veronica a shy grin and nods.

 

“Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield has finally had his heart of ice melted. Jughead’s liked you forever, Betty. Look if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll shut up. I’m just happy for you, okay?”

 

“Thanks, V. It’s just I want to keep some of it private, you know. Just between Jughead and I. It was really special.” Betty’s cheeks heat. She is _so_ gone for him.

 

“Oh my god - swoon! I get that you don’t want to tell me your personal business Betty, but at least give me something. Did Jughead tell you that he loves you?”

 

“Yes, oh yes,” Betty says in a hushed tone, “And well, there’s _more_.” Betty hesitates for a moment, looking around the locker room to ensure that no one overhears them, “The first time,” Betty swallows, “I didn’t know what was happening and, you know, _that_ happened to me.”

 

“Wait,” Veronica looks at Betty incredulously, “You mean Jughead gave you the big o the first-time you guys did that?!”

 

Betty wants to disappear into the linoleum floor tiles, but at the same time she’s just so unbelievably happy that she can’t _not_ say it. So, she nods, adding, “ _Twice_.”

 

“Betty,” Veronica drops her voice, “Some people have a terrible first time. That _or_ there are zero fireworks if you get my drift. And you know what, I think I know why _that_ happened with you guys.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, for starters, you feel totally comfortable with Jughead. I’ve never seen you be anything but yourself around the kid, you trust him, and apparently, your body does, too.”

 

“Well, whenever we’ve done it, it always feels really good.” Betty blushes again, whispering, “And I _love_ kissing him, V.”

 

“Exactly how many times are we talking about here, Betty?”

 

Betty’s cheeks flush almost instantly, “ _A lot_. We haven’t been able to stop since the first time.”

 

“ _We_?” Veronica covers her mouth to stifle her laugh.

 

“Yes, but V, my mom can _never_ know,” Betty adds rather quickly, “He stayed over at my house this past weekend when my parents were gone. Jughead would never be allowed to spend the night after that, let alone be allowed near my room ever again if they found out.”

 

“Did I not tell you I would _always_ cover for you? Trust me, my lips are sealed.”

…

_I love her so much, he types. I’ve aptly considered her to be my other half now…_

Jughead is sitting at Pop’s typing away at his laptop when the idea comes to him. The ivory bear on his leather bracelet hits his wrist several times from the movement of his fingertips against the keyboard. He pauses momentarily to look down at it, rubbing the familiar piece of ivory between his index fingers. Yes, he thinks, the idea is a good one. After everything he and Betty have shared, he wants to make this for her, too. Having made up his mind, he gets up from the booth he’s sitting in; the neon lights outside Pop’s diner catch in his eyes as he looks through the glass window. He leaves a couple of dollars and his unfinished coffee cup on the table and grabs his laptop.

 

He figures he probably has until nine to get to the jewelry store. Riverdale is a small town, but it still has some niceties such as the old family owned jewelry store off main, which has managed to retain its provincial charm and simultaneously keep up with the latest trends beyond the borders of the quiet town. As it stands, they are in the business of making money, so he figures he’ll pay them a visit and see if they can help him with his new project for Betty. He walks for five minutes until he’s standing outside the storefront, now face to face with rather ornate glass doors framed in light wood. He sighs and opens the door, slipping in quietly.

 

As he looks around, the sales clerk doesn’t bother him too much, which he’s grateful for. He doesn’t want to be hurried because he needs to make sure that he makes the right selection for her. As his eyes travel the expanse of the store, he looks through several glass cases before he sees _it_ \- the thing he needs for Betty’s present - highlighted amongst several bright lights in a glass case. He settles on a light blue leather cord, and motions to the sales clerk.

Jughead carefully unhooks the leather bracelet around his wrist and places it on the glass counter. He points to the ivory bear, his most cherished (and only) possession from his mother, “Would it be possible to make this into a necklace? I was thinking of using the blue cord there.” He points at the selection below the glass.

 

“Certainly, but this is already a nice-looking piece you have here. Are you sure you want to do that? This type of ivory is quite expensive.”

 

Jughead nods, “I’m sure.”

 

“Okay, give me twenty minutes. I’ll make sure the leather bracelet looks good as new and return that to you in a second.”

 

“Alright. Thanks.”

 

Jughead feels better about it now, and hey, at least he’ll still have the leather bracelet. But the person that mattered most now, Betty, deserved everything, even if it meant giving her something that mattered second most to him.

 

True to form, the sales clerk returns minutes later, “Here we are. The leather bracelet, as promised. Now give me a few more minutes and I’ll create that necklace for you.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Jughead smiles graciously this time. The leather bracelet is missing the ivory bear, but it still looks the same. He taps the glass beneath his fingers and waits. Soon enough, a buzz emanates from his phone. He already knows it’s her. Jughead grins as he pulls the phone out of his pocket.

 

**B: Come over? <3**

 

Jughead smiles down at the text and sends a reply of his own: **Miss me already?**

 

**B: Yes – mom is gone. Can you come now?**

 

Jughead raises his eyebrows and smirks as he types the next response: **Why the rush?**

 

**B: You KNOW why.**

_Fuck. She wants him now, too?_

 

Jughead feels flustered as he rereads her text, but before he can send a follow-up, Betty’s text lights up his screen again.

 

**B: Just come.**

 

He types rather quickly: **Alright, babe. Give me a few. I’m in town running an errand.**

 

He hits send and receives a response almost immediately.

 

**B: An errand? Since when do you do errands, Juggie?**

 

He types: **Since I’m now dating my love, LOVE.**

 

_Betty sees his text and feels warm and tingly all over. Why is it like this now, she wonders. Why do I get like this whenever he texts me, whenever I see him? Is he implying the errand has something to do with me?_

 

**B: Fuck. Come over now.**

 

Jughead loves that Betty has become just as demanding regarding their love making. He figures it has something to do with their recent weekend activities, or rather, the new activity he tried out on her that weekend. The feeling of her against his mouth made him come undone without even touching her.

 

_Surely, she knows this?_

 

Apparently, she must though because Betty sends a quick follow up text: **Come over. It’s your turn.**

_Wait, now she wants to…to me? Fuck._

Jughead’s face grows hot. He tries not to let it show, though, as the sales clerk returns with the newly created necklace in hand.

 

“Here we are. Excellent choice, by the way, the light blue really compliments the ivory. Is this for someone special?”

 

“Yes,” He’s a tad breathless, “It’s for my girlfriend.”

 

“In that case, let me wrap it in a gift box. Follow me.”

 

She can’t wrap up the box fast enough.

 

“Thank you!” Jughead says, practically running out the door with the box in tow. He’s looks at the bracelet around his wrist again; it’s fine, she’ll love _this_ (though his is minus the bear now).

…

He gets to the Cooper residence posthaste. He doesn’t waste any time once Betty opens the door, deciding he’d be the one to lead (in truth, he kind of prefers being the dominant one). As soon as she slams the front door shut, his lips are all over hers. He cradles her head gently planting kiss after kiss on her lips. Betty moans. She doesn’t want to stop there, but they have to. They have to because they can’t make out in the living room like _this_ , not when her mother could come home and catch them. No, it needs to be somewhere with guaranteed privacy (or at least a way to quickly hide what they are doing). Betty pulls away unwillingly.

 

“ _Juggie_ ,” Betty chokes. Her lips are swollen.

 

His lips are swollen, too.

 

“We can’t do this here.”

 

He understands.

 

“My bedroom?”

 

Jughead nods.

 

When Betty shuts her door, she practically pounces on him, pulling him over to the bed until his back hits the mattress and she’s kissing him, her bodying laying directly on top of his.

 

“I missed you,” Jughead says against her mouth as she kisses him, “So fucking much, Betts.”

 

“Me too,” Betty adds quickly, smothering his mouth with her lips.

 

Jughead pulls his lips away from hers, lifting her chin so he can look her in the eyes, “It physically hurt me to be away from you,” he says.

Betty nods in agreement, barely whispering, “me too,” as she covers his lower lip with a wet kiss. She’s out of breath now as he sits up and begins kissing her neck.

 

_How does it still feel this good each and every time he kisses me, Betty wonders?_

“Wait, Jug, what are you doing?”

 

_It’s his turn, Betty reminds herself, I want to make him come undone._

“Kissing my beautiful girlfriend. This is okay, right?” He continues to kiss her neck, pulling her sleeves down to expose her shoulders as his lips dance across her skin.

 

“ _Juggie_ ,” Betty’s eyelids flutter shut.

 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers against the skin of her chest.

 

“Lay down,” Betty pushes him down forcefully against the mattress. She peels her shirt off and Jughead, while still lying down, pulls his shirt over his head.

 

Betty looks at him, wasting no time, she begins unbuckling his pants, pulling them off of him with a few quick tugs.

 

“Betty?” Jughead looks at her questioningly. Once he’s in his boxers, Betty lays on top of him and they begin sucking face, more than they’ve ever done before. He swears gently as Betty rolled her hips over his. Soon Betty’s mouth trails downwards and now he understands. Oh, and what he doesn’t want to do to her, too. But alas it wasn’t meant to be as the unmistakable sound of the garage echoes beneath them.

_Fuck._

“Mom.”

 

Betty sits up quickly, pulling her shirt over her head. She hurries over to her vanity and combs her hair. Then, she smooths the wrinkles out of her shirt as though she has all the time in the world and sighs. When she turns around, she sees that Jughead is now grinning (and fully dressed, thank goodness), he’s clearly amused by something she’s done.

 

“What’s funny?”

 

Jughead laughs.

 

“Seriously, Jug. What?”

 

“First, you’re a temptress, now your all demure. It’s just the juxtaposition of the two that I’m laughing at, I’m sorry.”

 

He’s turned on. He wanted to fuck her, but he’s also so blissfully in love that he doesn’t care that they didn’t go there tonight, he’s just happy to be around her again. Just being in her presence makes him smile. It was then he realized that she, Betty Cooper, is and always has been for him, the perfect embodiment of home in the guise of a person.

 

“It’s not funny, Jug.”

 

He just grins.

 

“ _Jughead_ ,” Betty whispers, now hearing her mother coming up the stairs – at a normal pace, Betty notes, not a hurried one.

 

_And honestly, Betty thinks, why would she be? After all she has no reason to suspect that I was about to blow my boyfriend._

 

“Betty?” Alice cooper opens the door. She’s unfazed yet again by Jughead’s presence on her daughter’s bed.

 

“ _Oh_. Hi, Jughead. Did you just get here?”

 

“Yes, just a minute ago.” It wasn’t a lie, but to deflect the situation he says teasingly, “Oh, Betty were you saying something?”

 

Jughead and Alice glance at her at the same time.

 

“Me? _I_ …”

 

“What is it dear?” Alice looks at her.

 

“Yeah, Betts,” Jughead smiles (which is weird, because even though he always loved Betty, he’s never smiled as wide as he is now and Alice of course has no idea _why_ ), and he adds “What is it?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Well if it’s nothing dear, I just bought groceries at the store and they need to be put away before they spoil.” Alice turns to Jughead, “Will you help me unload them, Jug-head? If you do, I’ll make you a large burger, one with extra toppings just the way you like.”

 

“Sure thing, Mrs. Cooper. I’m sure Betty would like to help as well.” Jughead glances in Betty’s direction.

Betty mouths ‘stop.’

 

“I’ll help, mom.” Betty gets up from her vanity.

 

As they follow Alice down the stairs to go out to her car, Betty pinches Jugheads ass – _hard_ – and he yelps.

 

Alice turns around, completely oblivious and looks at them, “Everything alright?”

 

Betty grins in satisfaction, “Yeah mom, were good. You okay, Jug?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine Mrs. Cooper. I just took a big step back there, got a little over eager with my steps I suppose.”

 

“Well, be _careful_. These wooden steps can be quite slick, I do have them waxed twice a year.”

 

“Duly noted. Will do.”

 

As they allow Alice to walk ahead of them, Jughead turns to whisper to Betty.

 

“You will rue this day, Betts.”

 

“And what will you do to me, Juggie?” Betty sticks her tongue to the side of her cheek on purpose.

 

Jughead just groans.

 

And later, when their putting groceries away, he yanks her arm and whispers to her, “My place, Friday night.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“ _All weekend_ ,” Betty whispers back.

 

_A counteroffer? I’m so upping the ante on that one, Jughead thinks._

 

“Sure,” Jughead adds, “But you won’t be getting any sleep there.”

 

“Is that a promise?” Betty looks around for her mother. When she’s nowhere to be seen, Betty leans in, wraps her arms around him, and kisses him deeply. When she hears her mother’s footsteps in the next room, their lips unstick and she turns her back to him. He’s still reeling from the kiss when Mrs. Cooper appears in the kitchen.

 

“I forgot avocados again. I’m sorry, Jughead. I’ll make it up to you at the next dinner. Thanks for helping with the bags.”

 

_The next dinner, Jughead thinks. So, there will be a next dinner. He really was part of the family now._

…

On Friday at dawn, Betty takes a sip of her morning coffee as she sits at the kitchen table. The house is quiet. Sometimes she likes to get up early to enjoy the morning without interruptions. And since she’s thinking about her weekend with Jughead tomorrow, she didn’t really sleep all that well; she’s just too damn enamored of him. After another swig of coffee, she places her mug on the kitchen counter to go outside to check the mail. She’ll likely be receiving college acceptances any day now, and she wants to make sure that she _and_ Jughead get into the same schools. That was important before, sure, but now there together _together,_ so these potential acceptances mean everything for them.

 

Betty is excited to see that the metal tin is filled to the brim with mail. Maybe, just maybe, she’ll finally receive what she’s been waiting for. She flips through each envelope one by one when she happens upon the first letter from the college. As she runs inside, she throws the rest of the mail haphazardly onto the dining room table and practically rips open the envelope. And then, her green eyes do a double take when she spots the word in bold lettering: **Waitlisted.**

 

_No, no, no!_

 

She’s been waitlisted. Betty can’t believe it. She needs absolutes right now, not this maybe bullshit. Suddenly panic sweeps over her. What if she doesn’t get in and _he_ does?

 

Betty runs upstairs and picks her phone up off the nightstand. She sends a single text to Jughead: **Got a letter and I’m panicking. Need to see you right away.**

 

_Breath, Betty, deep breaths. Perhaps he hasn’t even received his envelope yet? Maybe we’ll both get in?_

Betty hopes so, knowing full well that hope deferred is a dangerous thing.

…

Betty is walking to school anxiously, hoping she’ll run into Jughead when she feels her phone vibrate in her purse: **Are you okay, babe? What did it say? Oh, and good morning, I love you. Jughead.**

Relief washes over her as she texts: **I love you, too. When can I see you?**

 

Jughead responds again: **As you know, today is our worst day schedule wise. And I have to work the drive-in for a few hours tonight. Can you come after 8? As promised, you can stay with me all weekend. <3**

The phone buzzes again: **I’m sorry, I nearly forgot:** **Your beautiful, too.**

Betty presses her phone to her heart. She could make it through the day. She had to.

…

Once the last bell rings, Betty doesn’t go home. Instead, she sends her mother a quick text; she’s ‘staying with Kev and V all weekend’ at Veronica’s; it’s the only excuse she can muster. She’d already packed an overnight bag and snuck it into her trunk the night before which, she recalls, is strangely reminiscent of what she and Jughead did that first night they camped out.

 

Alice Cooper replies quickly: **Betty – Fine, but be home before Sunday evening. I know I sound like a broken record, I don’t want you staying up late. Sleep’s important. Love, Mom.**

Betty rolls her eyes. Unsure of what else to do, after all, Jughead has to work and she can’t exactly kiss him (or _ride_ him) while he’s working in the projection booth, so she goes the only place she can: Pop’s Diner.

 

Betty slides into a booth and orders her usual, a strawberry milkshake with extra whip and a strawberry in place of the cherry at the top of its mountain of froth. She pulls out her laptop and opens it begrudgingly, wishing Jughead was here with her. An hour passes and half her milkshake disappears. She takes her time finishing the rest of it, wanting it to savor it just a little while longer. (This is going to be a long wait, Betty thinks). She alternates between watching the clock on the wall and watching the clock on her computer; they’re within a minute of each other. She’s doesn’t know which is more accurate, but ever the optimist, she’ll take the extra minute.

 

_So, this is what it’s like to be in love, Betty thinks. I’m counting down each minute until I see him next. How does one function like this?_

 

Betty’s phone lights up: **Shift’s almost over. Want to head over now? Jughead.**

Betty grabs her computer and leaves her empty glass on the table, “Thanks, Pop!”

On the way to see Jughead, Betty thinks of the letter again - that seemingly harmless word beginning with a ‘w’ flashes before her eyes as panic sets in. Her eyes blur with tears as the engine accelerates beneath her footing. Once Betty parks her car behind the tiny building Jughead calls home, she hurries over to the familiar side door where she knows he’ll let her in. Like last time, the drive in (and Jughead) were her only recourse against her mother when Alice Cooper decided to be especially annoying (that _and_ a grade A control freak). She looks up ahead, watching as the cars and people leave the drive-in, which is emptying steadily. Already in tears now, she knocks at the back door.

 

Jughead opens the door and Betty’s arms fly around him. He tucks her head under his chin and pulls her inside.

 

“Hey,” Jughead whispers as he wipes streaks off wetness off her cheeks, “Betty, what’s wrong?”

 

Betty doesn’t say anything, she just sobs softly into his shirt, bunching it into her hands as Jughead presses a couple of kisses against her forehead.

 

After her cries subdue, Jughead grabs her hand and leads her over to his bed. He pulls her shoes and socks off and pulls her into him, “Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I to assume you’re going the Sylvia Plath route tonight, Betts? Because we can’t have that now. Who would put up with me?”

 

“Jughead, you have the most morbid sense of humor.” Betty shakes her head at him incredulously and suppresses a laugh in between her tears.

 

“Did I detect the faintest of smiles just now?”

 

Betty breaths against his chest. Jughead leans down to look at her. Despite her swollen eyelids, she’s beautiful. And he likes her this way, she’s allowing herself to be vulnerable around him again. It makes him feel like he can let his guard down, too.

 

“What did the letter say, babe?”

 

“It said I was waitlisted at the school that _we_ both want to go to.”

 

Jughead realizes in this moment that Betty Cooper isn’t just thinking about him, no, she’s thinking about _them_ , too. He smiles, his countenance reflecting his private elation over her statement.

 

_She and I – this thing we have– really could go on forever, couldn’t it?_

 

“Being waitlisted isn’t a no per se,” Jughead offers her this consolation; he begins soothing her with gentle touches, brushing his thumb against the skin of her arm, “Shhh, don’t cry.”

 

“But it isn’t a _yes_ either.” Betty hiccups.

 

“True, but this is just us quibbling over semantics now, isn’t it?”

 

“I suppose,” but Betty adds quickly, “Did _you_ get a letter from them yet?”

 

“No, I mean, I _might_ have. It would be at my dad’s. That’s the official address the school thinks I’m at anyways.”

 

“Oh.” Betty sighs as Jughead laces his hand through hers, “We’ll check this weekend, I promise, babe. In the meantime, let’s watch a movie, shall we?”

 

Betty nods.

 

“Any special requests?”

 

“No.” She whispers.

 

“Okay, Jughead’s choice then. Don’t hate me when you’re stuck watching an indie fic the rest of the night!”

 

Betty laughs as he gets up to put on a movie. She decides she likes whatever tight pants he’s donned tonight as she watches him adjust the television.

 

When he returns to the bed he wraps his arms around her, so she’s laying in front of him, “Do you want something to eat?”

 

“Not right now.” Betty grabs his arms and pulls a blanket around them. Betty lets out a sigh of contentedness when he begins to run his fingers through her hair.

…

Betty blinks her eyes open; she realizes she’s in Jughead’s bed (or large cot, to be precise).

 

“Your awake,” Jughead looks down at her, flashing a grin, “I knew this movie would do you in.”

 

Betty rubs her eyes and looks up at him, “How long was I out for?”

 

“Only about twenty minutes, give or take.”

 

“Oh,” Betty says flatly.

 

“Come here,” Jughead pulls Betty into his lap and kisses her. Betty snuggles against him and they resume the movie.

 

As the night grows darker, Betty begins to trace circles onto Jughead’s abdomen, which he likes immensely. He’s caught off guard though when she reaches beneath his t-shirt and begins to move her hands against his stomach, brushing it lightly against his skin.

 

“ _Betty_.” Jughead presses his smile against her forehead.

 

She moves his t-shirt up just a little, secretly reveling at the look and feel of his abs. She’s seen them so many times now, above her, beneath her. She leans down to tickle his stomach with her mouth, painting pretend swirls against his skin; Jughead sucks in his breath at the contact.

 

Betty moves her body upwards and begins to kiss his neck, her lips sure against his skin.

 

“Watch the movie, Betts.”

 

_But he can’t, not when she’s kissing him like this._

 

“No.” She says firmly. She shifts her weight so that she’s straddling him and that’s all it takes. His lips crash into hers as his hands move down to the hem of her shirt. She helps him, pulling it quickly over her head. She’s pulling off his shirt, too, as his lips move downwards, thumb slipping under the strap of her bra.

 

“Can you lay down now?” Betty whispers in his hear. Now that they’re truly alone, this is another first for them both, and he’s loath to waste it.

…

 

It’s late now as they lay together quietly, with Betty’s head draped against his chest. Jughead brushes a hand over her skin, savoring the delicate feel of her against his fingertips. Betty lets out a gentle sigh as her lips brush against his. The kiss is soft, but it lingers somehow.

 

Jughead pulls her against him, sweeping his hands around her face, “Can I ask you something?”

_He has to ask. This could get awkward, but he can’t not ask._

 

“Okay,” Betty looks up, wondering what’s behind his expression in this very moment.

 

“Where do you see us, Betts? You know, down the road.”

 

Betty plays with his fingers, pulling them to her lips. Finally, she says, “Hopefully doing something like were doing at this very moment. And perhaps, at the same school? I’d like it very much if this continued,” Betty looks up at him, “Is that what you wanted to know, Juggie? That’s honestly why I got so upset earlier.”

 

_She can’t see it, but I’m elated right now. Perhaps she wants me forever, too?_

 

Jughead kisses her forcefully. When he breaks the kiss, he presses his forehead to hers, “I love you so much, Betty.”

 

He shifts and reaches his arm around her grab a tiny box. Betty’s eyes follow his movements; she’s looks at him curiously, wondering what’s in the box.

 

Jughead places the box in her palm, “This is for you, Betty.”

 

Betty gazes at the box and looks up at him, “Juggie?”

 

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” He just grins.

 

Betty nods, carefully pulling the top of the box off. She gasps, completely ill-prepared for what’s wrapped inside. When she realizes what it is, Betty covers her mouth: he’s given her one of his most valued possessions. She’s still in shock when Jughead clears his throat.

 

“Say something, Betts.”

 

“ _Jug_ ,” Betty feels moisture forming in the corner of her eyes, “I can’t take _this_ ,” she whispers.

 

Jughead puts his hand on her cheek, wiping away a runaway tear with his thumb as it threatens to fall down her face, “Yes, _you can_.”

 

Betty shakes her head.

 

Jughead carefully takes the necklace out of the box. He drapes it over her neck and fastens the clasp in the back. Betty looks down at the necklace, holding the delicate ivory against her palm. She lets it drop to her chest and grabs his wrist. She twists his familiar leather bracelet around, noting the empty space where the ivory bear used to sit (and now it’s taken up residence against her own heart). A gentle sob leaves her mouth. Their eyes meet again and she smiles.

 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

 

And just like that, Betty’s breath is hot against his lips.

 

It’s an easy exchange, Jughead thinks, trading his second most valued possession for his new one. He has her heart in his, which makes her his most valued possession now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IF you'd like to see more chapters, please let me know in the comment section below.


End file.
